Un tout petit massage
by Babydracky
Summary: Un bon massage met toujours en bonne condition... Peut-être un peu trop.


Quatre heures ! Il avait passé quatre heures à nettoyer son appartement de fond en comble. Les bras lui en seraient tombés et il menaçait de s'effondrer à chaque instant. Tout cela à cause de ce Ministre Moldu de malheur qui avait décidé de s'inviter à venir boire un verre chez lui ! Comment diantre les Moldus faisaient-ils pour faire leur ménage si régulièrement alors que c'était très certainement la chose la plus ennuyeuse mais aussi la plus laborieuse à faire quotidiennement ?

Toutefois malgré son statut de sorcier, il devait admettre des lacunes dans sa magie… Il est vrai que l'entraînement d'Auror n'avait jamais poussé Kingsley à développer plus en détails ce type de sortilèges et il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais donné la moindre attention à ce que sa mère avait pu lui dire dans ce registre. Il fallait absolument qu'il perfectionne ses sorts de rangement et de nettoyage, c'était catastrophique ! Mais quelle femme avait-il autour de lui pour poser cette question ? McGonagall avait très certainement d'autres chats à fouetter et Tonks… Mieux valait ne même pas y songer ! Il l'aimait de tout son cœur mais c'était une catastrophe ambulante !

Peut-être Charlie ? Bien qu'il soit un homme, et des plus virils qui soient – tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter d'être capable de dresser des dragons ! – il n'aurait pu lui demander ce service aujourd'hui… Il aurait très certainement vu rouge, voire cracher des flammes, à l'idée qu'un homme vienne le visiter ! Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une scène de ménage en plus !

Charlie n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux de qui que ce soit car il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, mais il préférait encore ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement…

Il poussa un grognement, il avait si mal que les **_courbatures_** qu'il redoutait de ressentir le lendemain pointaient déjà le bout de leur nez ! L'existence était parfois bien cruelle ! Mais elle le fut davantage encore lorsque sa moitié, Charlie, apparut dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Que faisait-il là alors que l'arrivée du Ministre était imminente ? Que dirait-il s'il découvrait qu'un homme venait chez lui ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ait une perm aujourd'hui ?

Comme à son habitude, Charlie ne bougea pas d'un iota quand il lui annonça qu'il devait travailler; mais il n'allait tout de même pas laisser sa « petite framboise » dans l'embarras ! Kingsley lui avait interdit de faire mention de son penchant trop prononcé pour les framboises ! Après tout ce n'était rien à coté de l'attachement boulimique de Tonks pour les fraises !

Charlie lui promit alors un succulent massage, qui le remettrait peut-être d'aplomb. Il ne discuta pas, un bon massage ne serait pas de refus. Alors qu'il se détendait sous les longs doigts expérimentés de son amant qui massait vigoureusement ses muscles développés, et de cette langue chaude et habile qui était venue s'occuper langoureusement de son lobe et qui jouait avec son piercing, il sentit alors une douce douleur lui traverser le bas ventre, il était bien raide maintenant c'était un fait certain.

Voulant bien faire, Charlie recentra son massage sur cette partie douloureuse. King faillit défaillir. Ce garçon était un démon ! Alors qu'il se laissait aller à cette poigne bien plus tendre soudainement, la sonnerie de la porte de son appartement se fit entendre. S'il n'ouvrait pas, le Ministre serait furieux, s'il bougeait de l'étreinte de Charlie, il avait peur que ce dernier ne lui déboîte ce qu'il avait en main. Mais il n'eut pas à prendre la moindre décision.

— Bien, King, lui susurra Charlie.

— Je te laisse avec _ton_ invité. Je ne serai pas en perm avant deux mois…

Sur ces mots il le quitta avec un sourire pervers. King se dit que Charlie semblait fâché et qu'il allait faire de lui de la chair à saucisse à leur prochaine rencontre, mais surtout que le Ministre ne patienterait jamais le temps qu'il en ait fini avec son petit problème plutôt grand d'ailleurs. De quoi allait-il avoir l'air ?! C'était définitivement une très mauvaise journée.


End file.
